Can He Be Anything But A Jerk?
by moments spent elsewhere
Summary: Forget Blaine, what if Andie had went out with Steff, and he was not what she thought he would be. What if underneath their was something more, and the jerk was just a face he wore? Can Andie bring out something else in him?


Can He Be Anything But A Jerk?

He leans casually over her car.

"So when are you and I going to get together?" He asked her, flashing his winning smile.

"Try never," she told him sharply.

"Come on I'm talking more than just sex here."

She curled her lip in a disgusted look, "no your not."

"You know I've liked you for four years now, and you treat me like shit. I don't understand that. What's the problem?"

"Can you get off my car now?" She said irritated.

"I've been out with a lot of girls at this school. I don't see what makes you so different?"

"I have some taste."

"No you're just being a bitch." He flipped his cigarette away and started to walk away, with her gasp ringing in his ear.

"Steff," she called out to him.

He turned and cocked his head, "what Eddie?"

She let out a frustrated sigh, "nevermind," and turned back to her car.

All he knew how to do was be an ass, but he knew for once he was blowing this.

Steff walked up standing behind her and put his arm on the door preventing her from opening it.

"What were you going to say Andie?" He said softly.

She could feel the heat of his body behind her, and his voice was different.

"Why did you call me Eddie, if you know my name?"

"Just being the jerk that I am, sorry. Go out with me Andie, and I promise I'll leave the jerk at home."

She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and felt her stomach tighten.

"I'll think about it Steff."

"Fair enough, I'll check with you later." She felt him leave and stood there for a minute and just breathed. Why did he always make her feel this way? She knew better than to trust him, he was always such a jerk to her, and yet she still liked him. She would never let him know that though.

She went on to work. He kept popping into her mind, and it was starting to drive her crazy. She knew she shouldn't go out with him, he'd just make her feel beneath him, or humiliate her in some way the way he always had. Same shit different day, and finally home. She threw her purse on the bed and went to the answering machine to play the message. Duckie, Duckie, Duckie, oh come on now. The phone rang and she snatched it up, "look duckie I'm home, but I'm not in the mood to chat I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

"I'm not your little duck friend." Steff said.

She knew who it was, but not how he got her number.

"Andie, are you there?"

"I'm here. How did you get my number?"

"It wasn't that difficult. How was work?"

Was he really talking to her like a real person? She didn't know what to say, and couldn't even believe he had called her.

"It was okay."

"What are your plans for the rest of tonight?"

"I was going to get something to eat, do homework, and then go to bed."

"Do you want to go for a ride with me, I won't keep you long."

She felt the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing him tonight.

"Steff, I …, " and he cut her off.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, bye"

She pulled the phone away from her ear and just stared at it for a minute. He was on his way here, so that meant he knew what a dump she lived in, and she felt her hand shake when she put it back on the receiver. She tore off her clothes and grabbed a pair of jeans, and a black sweater that was cut low in the back, and topped it off with some ankle high black boots. She quickly combed through her hair, and applied a little perfume.

She stepped outside and the sun had set twilight turning to darkness. The air was cooler than what she thought it would be and when it hit her back she could feel the goosebumps pop up. She walked out through the gate and waited. Within a few minutes she could see his car coming down the street. He pulled up in front of the house and got out before Andie could get to the car door. He looked so different, usually decked out in one of his "Miami Vice" suits. He had on a pair of jeans and a simple chestnut cable sweater that matched the highlights in his hair. The sleeves were pushed up to almost his elbows, and he looked so much less intimidating.

"Hi," he said smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back, "Hi."

He opened the car door for her and she slid in as he made his way back to the driver's side. He got in next to her and she could smell him, not strong or overpowering, but faint, nice, masculine. He started up the car and shifted it into gear, and she couldn't help watch him use the stickshift. His forearms were thick, solid, and muscular, and she had doubted he had ever done any physical labor, but they were proof otherwise. Maybe he just worked out, she thought to herself.

He glanced over at her as they went down the street and noticed she was quiet and looking at what he was doing.

"Do you know how to drive a standard?"

She chuckled, "no I never learned."

"I could teach you if you'd like?"

They stopped a few blocks away at a Chinese take out and he went through the drive through.

"Order for Aniston and," he stopped and turned to her. "What would you like to drink?"

Andie leaned over towards him and looked out the window at what they had.

"Coke will be fine, thank you."

"Order for Aniston and I'll have two large cokes." He pulled around and paid for the food and handed it to her.

"Could you sit this in the backseat please?" She took the bag and did as he asked, and turned as he handed her a drink while he put his in one of the empty cup holders. He then handed her both straws and drove off. She occupied herself for a moment putting her straw in her drink and then did the same to his, and placed hers in the other empty cup holder. She wadded up the straw paper but didn't know what to do with it and slipped it in her jean pocket.

She noticed they were headed out of town.

"Where are we going?"

She saw him smile.

"It's a surprise."

She was quiet as they drove and it worried him a little, she had never been one to be at a loss for words, and he didn't want make her uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong Andie?"

"No, how did you know where I lived Steff?"

"I've known where you lived for years Andie. I know more about you than you would probably like for me to know, or would ever assume I did."

"Why do you know things about me Steff?"

"I told you Andie, I've liked you for a long time. You have just never given me the time of day." He turned to look at her quickly his eyes meeting hers, and her stomach did flip flops.

"You always acted liked a jerk."

"I know Andie, I'm not blaming you."

The city lights had faded, and they were miles away, when he turned down a dark dirt road slowing down, to take it easy. Andie felt herself knot up, maybe this had not been such a good idea, no one even knew where she was, and what if he forced himself on her.

He glanced over at her and could feel the sudden tension in the car. He wondered what was wrong and then it dawned on him.

"Andie relax, I'd never hurt you. I may be a jerk sometimes and a whole lot of other things, but I wouldn't push myself on you. We're just going to eat and enjoy the view."

About that time the road opened up to a small clearing and she could see the runway lights in the distance. Steff pulled the car up and stopped where the road dropped away. He shut off the car and got out pausing and looking back at her.

"Just give me a minute."

He went to the back of the car and she heard him open the trunk, and then close it, and he came up to her door and opened it offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her from the car, he flipped the seat forward and grabbed the sack of food.

"Do you think you can manage the drinks?" He asked her.

She noticed he had a blanket under his arm and he shifted it to turn on a flashlight.

"Sure," she said.

She pushed the seat back and leaned in to get the drinks, and Steff couldn't help but stare at her heart-shaped ass. She got both drinks, and then nudged the door closed with her hip, and he chuckled.

"Follow me Andie."

He made his way to the top of a small hill and it was breathtaking. The lights from the city were in the distance, the red and blue lights of the long runways ending not far from the bottom of the hill, and the stars were bright in the sky. She could see planes landing and taking off and could hear the rumble of the engines in the distance.

"It's beautiful out here Steff?"

"I'm really glad you like it. I come out here a lot."

She felt kind of stupid then. He must bring all his girls here. He sat the sack of food down and spread out the blanket. He sat down and Andie joined him. He grabbed the sack and she sat the drinks down. He switched the flashlight to emit a low blue glow, and sat it in front of them, enough light to eat by.

"I wasn't sure what you would like so I got a bunch of different things. He set out some eggrolls and crab ragoons, with sauce. He took out cartons of fried rice, Mongolian beef, noodles, chicken stir-fry, and sesame chicken. He handed her a fork and she picked up the sesame chicken. They ate in silence and he watched her. He waited until she lowered the carton and stuck his fork in hers to get a bite. She looked up at him as he popped it into his mouth and offered her a bite of the Mongolian beef he was eating. Her lips twitched to keep from smiling and she got a slice of beef on her fork and ate it. She watched him set it between them and pick up the fried rice. He ate a few bites, and she put down her carton and took a crab ragoon.

"Try it in the sauce, its good." He told her, and she dipped it in and took a bite.

"MMMM it is good. I like that. What is it?"

"Duck sauce," he said watching her, smiling. His eyes met hers and he watched her blush, and then look away. She finished the ragoon and took a few bites of the rice. She sipped on her pop in between and watched him as he got and eggroll and dipped it into the sauce. He was so handsome, but he also knew it.

She still could not believe she was sitting here with him, and he was being so nice. Why couldn't he have always been this way with her? She wondered what he would be like back at school tomorrow, probably no different than any other day. She knew he wouldn't treat her like this in front of his friends. He wasn't known for being kind, but a jerk that just used the girls he wanted. She could just imagine what Bennie would say if she could see them.

"Aren't you going out with Bennie?" She asked him.

"No, I'm not." He looked at her trying to read what she was thinking, but he had no idea. They reached for the fried rice at the same time and his hand touched hers and he felt how cold it was.

"Go ahead," he said. She picked it up and got a fork full and then held it out to him. He grinned at her and then leaned forward and took it into his mouth. "Thank you," he said.

She watched him eat as she sat and sipped on her drink.

"Thank you for dinner." She told him softly.

"Anytime Andie, I'm really glad you came with me tonight, I wasn't sure if you would."

She chuckled. "You didn't really give me a chance to say no."

He looked at her and smiled, "yeah, I know."

She watched him pack up what was left of the food and put it back into the bag.

"I'll be right back Andie." He stood up and grabbed the bag and made his way back to the car. He put it in the backseat and grabbed his leather jacket making his way back to her. He saw her, her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms crossed resting on them. He knelt down behind her on the blanket and slipped the jacket on her shoulders. She turned her head looking at him as he settled himself behind her.

"Thank you, I should have brought a jacket. Won't you be cold?"

"Not with you here with me," He said softly. He leaned into her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She stretched her legs out crossing her ankles, and leaned back into him. She sat between his legs and could feel the heat of his body, even through the jacket. He tightened his arm around her more, and his other hand trailed up the side of her neck. She felt his fingers touch her lightly as he touched the earring that dangled in her ear.

"Did you make these?" He whispered close to her.

"Yes," she said.

"I like them. You're very creative Andie. What do you want to do after high school?"

"I want to go to design school, and then find something in fashion."

"You would be good at it baby." He said to her quietly.

"What are your plans after high school Steff?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead. I'll probably end up working for my father in some capacity."

"Is that what you want?"

He chuckled. "You're the first person to ever ask me that Andie."

He let his hand fall and he found hers and took it in his, intertwining their fingers. They sat in silence and just looked at the view.

"I know I said I wouldn't keep you out long, if you're ready to go we can."

"Okay, I still have some things to work on tonight."

He stood up and then offered his hand to her helping her to her feet, and pulling her up against him. He circled his arms around her waist and looked down at her. She couldn't help going over in her mind that he had probably played out this little scene more times than she could count.

"Do you bring all the girls here?" She asked.

He let his arms fall away and moved away to pick up the blanket and the flashlight.

"No Andie, I've never brought anyone else here. Listen, I know what you must think of me, and I've never given you a reason to think any differently. I would appreciate it if maybe you could cut me a little slack, and just give me a chance. Do you think you could do that?"

He didn't have to say it, and even if he didn't show it, she knew she had hit a nerve.

"I think I could do that." She told him.

"Good," he said and walked on to the car for her to follow. He opened the car door for her and threw the blanket and flashlight in the back seat. He closed the door and took a deep breath as he made his way to the driver's side. He climbed in and started the car, turning it around and headed back to Andie's.

The ride back was quiet, and he flipped on the radio. She felt bad, even though it had been a valid question. Back onto the main road he shifted the car into a higher gear as his hand rested on the stick shift. She reached out and covered his hand with hers, and he looked over at her. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you for coming with me." He told her.

"You're welcome. I had a nice time Steff."

"You didn't expect to though, did you?"

"I wasn't sure what to expect to be honest with you."

"Fair enough, I hope we can do it again sometime."

"I'd like that." She said softly.

They drove in comfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts until he was pulling up outside her house. He shut off the car and got out and came around to her side to open the door for her. He took her hand and helped her out. She stood before him and she saw him lick his lips, and he seemed a little nervous.

"Can I kiss you goodnight Andie?"

She didn't answer him but slid her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. He lowered his head slightly and brushed his lips against hers gently. He pulled back just slightly then kissed her again parting his lips slightly to feel more of hers, and then again. When he kissed her again she parted her lips for him and the tip of his tongue touched hers, and then the kiss deepened. He held her tightly, and she ran one of her hands through his hair as a moan escaped her mouth. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Breathless he whispered "Andie". They just stood there for a moment breathing each other in, and she stepped back to pull away. He let her go.

She started to take off his jacket, and he stopped her.

"Just keep it. You can give it back to me tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"Goodnight Steff."

"Yes, it was. Goodnight Andie, I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked on through the gate and turned on the porch watching him start up the car, and he threw up his hand before driving off. She closed her eyes for a minute. She could not believe what a difference a day could make.

She went in and decided to go on to bed, and changed into a long t-shirt. She climbed into bed, and replayed the night in her head and couldn't help but smile. She was thinking of Steff when she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
